


Just For This Moment

by berryblonde



Series: DBH Rarepair Week [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Late night thoughts, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i guess?, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblonde/pseuds/berryblonde
Summary: It's hard not to think back to when they first met while Connor is sleeping so peacefully next to him.Or: a small expansion on chapter 14 of Outliers.Written for DBH Rarepair Week Day 2, prompt: Role Reversal/First Impression.





	Just For This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So, right off the bat, this might be confusing if you're not up to date with Outliers. Sorry. I just felt like this was fitting for the prompts, and even if i tried to make it readable on its own at first i didn't really succeed lmao.  
> For those who are still reading, I hope you enjoy!

He had looked just a bit lost, Gavin thought, looking at Connor’s sleeping form next to him, only illuminated by the faint moonlight shining through the motel window. Just enough for it to look noticeable, that day when he waltzed into the precinct right behind Hank, following the old man like a poodle. Looking around the station with curious, brown eyes, seemingly familiar with it, and yet not.

Gavin had immediately been able to tell that the young man in front of him had been nervous, a small silver coin between his fingers, being tossed from one hand to another.

Left, right, left, right.

As if he had been able to read the android’s mind, Connor’s fingers twitched in his sleep, a motion mimicking his usual intricate tricks with the coin.

Where had it gone?, Gavin wondered briefly, watching Connor scrunch up his nose a bit, turn slightly in the old motel bad, make it creak before settling back into Gavin’s arms.

Life, existence, fate, whatever you wanted to call it. It was a strange thing, really, and nothing could have prepared Gavin for this, nothing about the young man that had suddenly, unexpectantly walked into Gavin’s life like he owned it had prepared him for this. Connor doing all this while being so beautifully unaware of the fact that in a way, he now did, because for Gavin there was no him without the other anymore.

It was a strange thing, really, he thought as he swept away one of the loose strands of hair that had fallen into Connor’s face, relishing in how soft it felt, brushing his fingertips along the other’s skin.

It felt just a bit rougher than the synthetic material Gavin’s own skin was made of, just a bit more uneven, a bit more— natural.

But even back then the young man had had a strange draw to him, something that made Gavin’s eyes feel stuck on his form, unable to tear them away until he had almost been caught staring. The way the other had held himself, still did, so prim and proper yet so nervous and uncertain had somehow drawn his attention to him, had sparked a strange curiosity within him.

Maybe the strange interest had been mutual. He clearly remembered Connor stopping on his way to his new desk and staring at Gavin with those brown doe eyes he had come to love so much, a curious shine in them, one that hadn’t been there for much of the time as of late.

It wasn’t as if he had wanted to be partnered up with the strange human that seemed to be close to Anderson, the prick, despite their obvious age difference and their faces not showing even the tiniest bit if similarity, but sometimes the things that would have the most impact on one’s life (existence?, he contemplated again, unsure.) were those one didn’t ask for, it seemed.

This whole ordeal seemed to have taken a toll on the young man as well, something that wasn’t unexpected.

Gavin had absolutely been ready to fight and throw a fit as soon as he had received Fowler’s orders that he would be partnered up with this new human, one he didn’t know and albeit being curious about him, and didn’t have any desire to get closer to.

Especially once he realized that, appearance or not, he was indeed related to Lieutenant fuckface himself.

The way Connor had jumped the first time Gavin had talked to him, after he had made himself known my putting a hand on the other’s shoulder had both amused and annoyed him, rolling his eyes at the young man.

This one was a Detective? His partner, nonetheless? A guy that got startled by someone touching his shoulder?, he remembered thinking, wondering why the fuck anyone— or more specifically, Fowler— had thought that this had been a good idea.

Now, he smiled as he felt Connor shift slightly, his sleep fitful and restless. In the dark, Gavin was barely able to make out the other’s face, just enough to see whenever his features moved in another physical representation of his uneasy sleep.

_ “Fucking hell, meatsack, I’m not gonna kill you. You’re supposed to be working with me.” _

Androids didn’t forget. And even if his memory hadn’t been the perfect, infallible data-base it was, Gavin was sure he still would have remembered the first words he had spoken to Connor, remembered delighting in the confusion that had started to form on the man’s face.

Gavin wasn’t deaf, he had heard him and Anderson talk about him minutes before he had actually walked up to them. Had heard the older one talk about his shitty personality that no one knew the reason for, how only ever Tina and Chris had gotten along with.

For a moment, he wondered whether the two of them were okay. They had treated him with kindness before, they had been the only ones he had been able to tolerate before Connor had come along.

Gavin shook his head.

Kindness or not, he knew they still only ever saw him as a tool for their work, expendable, even if they hadn’t been cruel or hateful to him like some others had. And maybe he had deserved some of those, he was well-aware of how easily he lashed out and snarked and got— got  _ angry _ and  _ frustrated _ with humans.

Even Connor’s optimism, proudly declaring that he’d have to be the third one to get along with Gavin, then, had angered him, and not merely a little at that.

It was a quality that had annoyed him at first, one that he valued above all now. Connor’s optimism. His loyalty, not just to his brother and father, but also to  _ Gavin _ . Something most likely neither of them had seen coming.

He almost physically cringed as he remembered slamming down his hand next to Connor, startling the young man once more. Why Connor had still wanted to work with him, and gone to the lengths of researching androids and his model specifically, he didn’t know.

_ “Listen here, I don’t want to work with you. You’re new, I got that much, so don’t get in my fucking way. I’ve sent you the report about the case I’m currently on, now stay out of my fucking sight, got it, dipshit?” _

Gavin couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh, a short huff, stifled and barely audible in order to not wake Connor up. Part of him regretted how he had spoken to Connor back then, glaring at him angrily for good measure before stalking away dramatically, secretly smirking at the sight of the young man’s puzzled face. Maybe he should have been more grateful for how Connor actually seemed to be okay with working with him, even eager to do so, instead of treating him like he was a child he needed to babysit.

But, he thought, as Connor shuffled closer to him while the version of himself in his memory moved farther away from the young Detective, who knew if they would be here right now, had they gotten along perfectly well from the start?

And right here, right now, circumstances and shitty motel rooms be damned, right here next to Connor was where he truly wanted to be, holding the other close, protecting him.

Brushing away another strand of hair he rested his head on the pillow. Smiling as he watched Connor’s face in the dark. Knowing that just for a moment, just for now, everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave me your thoughts, and feel free to drop by and talk to me on tumblr [@unacceptable-bisexual](https://unacceptable-bisexual.tumblr.com)! I'm always happy to hear from you guys <3


End file.
